The Christmas Trilogy
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: Something special begins at christmas
1. Will you fall for me

**The Christmas Trilogy**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra/Gerry

**Rating:- **M

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **Something special begins at Christmas

**Author's Note:- **Three little song fics that make up a Christmas Trilogy I wasn't going to bother publishing this but Beth has assured me it's worth publishing so here goes! Chapter 1 is lyrics from "Will you fall for me" by Delta Goodrem, Chapter two is lyrics from "I can't fight this feeling" by Reo Speedwagon and the last chapter is lyrics from "Amazed" by Lonestar. Hope you enjoy it and please review it would be lovely !

**Will you fall for me**

_My head's full of thoughts_

_Thoughts of you_

_And I'm distracted so easily_

_Thinking what to do_

There are so many people in the room I can hardly see you but I know you're there. At this time of year I always feel so drawn to you even more so than the rest of the year. There's something about the Christmas season, about the way everyone seems happier and seems to let their guard down that makes me wish I had the courage to tell you that I'm head over heels in love with you.

_So unsure, so unfamiliar_

_Am I wrong do you think _

_That something could happen?_

You catch my eye from across the room and smile and for a second I'm convinced again that you love me too. I'm given that split second of belief that if I just said something I could put an end to this agony and get exactly what I want. I've never felt for anyone the way I do for you and it scares the hell out of me. You walk toward me and my heart races as it always does at the thought that you're going to be close.

_Will you fall for me_

_I need to know, the way I'd like you to_

_Will you fall for me_

_The way I've fallen for you_

"You don't look like you're having much fun it's almost Christmas you know you're allowed to crack a smile." You harpoon me with those startling blue eyes the teasing in them making my blood run hotter in my veins and I wonder again if I should just go for it, and see if you could ever love me back. Is it possible that you reach out to me with that smile because you could love me or even that you already do?

_I'm not acting like myself_

_And I'm playing the role of someone else_

_And my hearts beating so fast_

_I can't stop it_

"There's too many people in here all pretending to like each other I hate these Christmas parties I don't know why I let you talk me into coming." Of course I know why I let you talk me into coming I let you because if you asked me to come with you to the ends of the earth I'd do it if I thought it would make you happy.

"Sorry look we've done our duty now and this wine is crap. Pub?" You've taken my arm and are dragging me out of the room and toward the exit. See you're doing it again, would you do this, would you be so gentle, so caring with me if you thought of me as just a friend?

_And I'm so unsure_

_So unfamiliar_

_Am I wrong to think_

_That something could happen_

"Sandra slow down!" You're laughing now as we reach the cold air outside and as you stop you've tilted your head and you're looking at me like there's something you want to say but just aren't sure if you should. Right now standing here in the middle of the street surrounded by Christmas lights and with your breath making clouds as you seem to breathe a little more heavily I can actually believe that if I kissed you you'd not push me away, that you'd kiss me back and I'd finally have what I really want.

"Well if we didn't get out of there quickly someone would have cornered us and we'd never have got away. Now come on Gerry its freezing and I need a proper drink." You're gone again striding ahead of me toward the pub and I'm left here staring after you watching the gentle sway of your hips and the way your hair strokes your back in the wind. Do you really have no idea what you do to me? Do you really not feel the same or are you just waiting? Waiting for me to say something, say something that tells you how I feel? Maybe it's time to do something about it, maybe it's time to bite the bullet and tell you it's Christmas after all the one time of the year when wishes really can come true.


	2. I Can't Fight this Feeling

****For authors notes/ disclaimer etc see chapter 1****

**I can't fight this feeling.**

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship_

_Has grown stronger_

_I wish I has the strength to let it show_

You're standing at the bar waiting patiently for our drinks as I watch you and kick myself again. I had that moment outside when you looked at me and I really thought you wanted to kiss me. I almost said it, I almost just gave in and told you to do it I almost just said "kiss me Gerry" but I couldn't find the words. I've lost count of the number of almost moments we're had now over the years, how often I've been reminded that you've turned me from your friend into someone who loves you more than life itself and yet you make me tongue tied and unable to find the words I need to tell you.

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I say there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

"One proper drink as requested." You're smiling at me so tenderly and my heart melts again. Why can't I just tell you how I feel? More and more these days I'm sure you feel the same so why can't I just tell you? "You know even though the party was rubbish I'm glad I was there with you not on my own."

"Yeah well thanks for coming you know how Jack and Brian feel about these things and I hate going on my own." I know you hate them too but yet you have never once refused to go anywhere with me when I've asked, you make me feel so comfortable, so supported, could you really do that if you didn't feel more than me than friendship?

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running around in circles in my mind_

_And It always seems that I follow you_

_Cause you take me to the places_

_That alone I'd never find_

"So what are you doing tomorrow, what's Christmas for Sandra Pullman?" Not much different from any other day really but then you know that but you ask anyway and I love you more for it.

"Dinner with my mother then home to get drunk in front of the TV to get over spending the day with my mother. You?" You're smiling as you tell me you're doing the same, dinner with your exes and kids then home to get drunk in front of the TV it's a tradition. We fall into a comfortable silence and I can't help but think how alike we are in so many ways. No one has made me want to reach out and do things differently like you.

As you smile at me again I feel something snap, a final thread holding my reserve give up and I wonder if it's worth it anymore? Is it worth fighting? I don't think so anymore I think it's time to give up to it and take a chance after all it's Christmas if you laugh in my face I'll have a week to lick my wounds before I have to face you again.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_

_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_

_And throw away the oars forever_

"Hey how about we spend tomorrow night together we could get drunk and eat things that aren't turkey and watch crap TV. Then you could stay over…..I mean there's a spare room if you wanted it….or not." My heart is beating so fast it feels like it's going to break out of my chest as you smile at me.

"The spare room? Only if I want it? Where would I sleep otherwise?" Oh god this is it time to fish or cut bait Sandra. You're eyes are fused with mine and now I'm convinced you feel the same I just have to say it, give up fighting how I feel and tell you and this can be the best Christmas ever.

"Come over and find out." I've done it you know and I know you'll be there and this is it the fight is over, the day has come and what better day for it to be? Could I get a better Christmas present?


	3. Amazed

**Amazed**

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

We've been sitting here staring at each other for the last few minutes and we both know this is it. The only light in the room is coming from the soft twinkling bulbs on the Christmas tree and I'm lost in the desire I can see in your eyes. I spent the whole day not listening to my mother, dreaming of this moment and it's better than I ever imagined it would be. My heart is beating so fast and I'm finding it impossible to hide the shaking in my hands as you move closer to me.

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

Your hand strokes my cheek and I can feel the tenderness in your touch, how much you love me and what to please me and it takes my breath away. You want me as much as I want you, I can feel it now and I can't believe we have wasted so much time. Well not anymore it's Christmas and I plan on claiming the one gift I've wanted more than anything.

_I've never been this close to anyone_

_Or anything_

_I can hear you thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

I take you hand and pull you to your feet, when this happens I want it to be in my bed where I can enjoy every second of it in comfort and fall asleep in your arms.

"Sandra are you sure about this?" You've stopped me and pulled me into your arms and I've never been more sure of anything in my life as I nod and kiss you with a depth that I hope tells you as much as the look in your eyes has told me. I want you; all of you and I know you feel the same I can feel it in the way you cling to me and your fingers lace in my hair pulling my lips closer to yours like you can't get enough of me.

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

You've kissed me with a passion that has answered my question and I can't quite believe this is happening as you lead me to your bedroom and I realize you always wanted the night to end like this. The dim light being cast from the candles on the nightstand dances in your eyes as you pull me close again your perfume filling my senses and your lips colliding with mine again.

"Gerry I love you." Your words are barely a whisper but they wind around my soul claiming the last doubts I might have and dismissing them.

"I love you too." The words are the last I have a chance to say as we tumble together again a flurry of discarded clothing serving as our only form of communication. You are even more spectacular than I imagined as you push me gently onto the bed blanketing my body with yours.

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_Touch every place in my heart_

Your hands run over my body, your lips making heated trails after them as your hair tickles my skin setting it on fire. Right now I can only focus on you, everything about you engulfs me as I take back control flipping you onto the bed and showering your body with the same attention you've given mine. I memorise each gasp, each whispered instruction imprinting them on my heart I want to remember every second of this night. We've waited so long that it would be impossible for you not to capture my heart now and hold it forever.

_And it feels like the first time_

_Every time_

_I want to spend the whole night _

_In your eyes_

Your eyes fuse with mine as I can't take it a second longer kissing you again as I slide into you my heart quickening as you gasp my name. I'm lost in how amazing it feels to make love to you, to watch the pleasure I'm giving you dance across your eyes in the candle light. I have always felt like I'm drowning in the blue of your eyes and tonight I am being pulled under their surface and that's where I'll stay for the rest of my life. As you tremble around me your body arching into mine as you give up to the pleasure I've given you it is my final undoing and I gasp your name falling into your arms as my body melts into yours and I know I will forever be at your mercy. How could I not be?

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

"That was amazing." You've rolled onto the bed and my body aches for the loss of contact with yours but not for long as you pull me into your arms tucking my hair behind my ears and smiling up at me.

"Amazing doesn't cover it Sandra I do love you, you know that don't you this isn't just…..well it wasn't just about this." You make me melt with the sweetness in your tone and the way you look at me with such sincerity in your eyes reminds me that this is only the beginning and we have a future that is going to be amazing. I'm not sure how you made me fall in love with you but I don't care anymore.

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

"I love you too and I know you love me do you think I'd have let this happen if I thought it was just a quick shag? We've wanted this for too long Gerry I'm not planning on letting you go again." You truly are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I will never tire of having you by my side. Christmas is almost over and we're heading for 2013 a year that I know now will be the best ever and just the start of a new life together where I know you will continue to surprise me, amaze me and make me love you more each day.


End file.
